Someday I'll Have Something Like You
by NellyLove
Summary: *For Kennedy's Friday Night Delight* Songs by Nickelback & NSync. He messed up, again. And this time she's finding comfort in another man's arms. A man who won't ruin his chances. Will she really forget everything she had with Chris? Sabin/OC/Daniels
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, well! Hehe, i guess i'll reveal the fact that i am behind this couple (100-freaking-%) thank-you-very-much! Anyways...this is a what-if fic, like what if this would really happen! Hmmm!?**

**I'd love to know *cough* Kennedy get the point *cough, cough***

***smiles widely* anyways..ENJOY! and please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! **

**and this will be a twoshot! just, btw...I only own Tessa who is from my fic Deceptive Hearts which Ashton is in, A LOT! Please check it out!!!! PLLLLEEEASSSE!!!!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_**Someday I'll Have Something Like You **_

_**Part 1  
**_

* * *

**_Someday_**

_**By Nickelback**_

_**For Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

* * *

_**A What-if? Twoshot Song-fic, Daniels/Ashton**_

_How the hell'd we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able_

_to see the signs that we missed_

_and try and turn the tables?_

Chris stared at his now, I guess, ex-girlfriend. He knew everything was going perfectly, she was going to marry him, they had Joey. But then he had to go, and be stupid. God he was such an idiot. He had hurt her badly once, but twice. No one would forgive him for this. And she would never give him another chance now.

How'd they wind up like this. Well, he got drunk, and Taylor was there. Just waiting to spring on him. And she did, right when Ajay was walking into the club. Taylor kissed him, and he, stupidly enough, kissed her back. He broke Ashton's heart. What's worse, he had a black eye from Tessa punching him. She'd growled at him, saying "finally I can get my fucking payback."

He knew Tessa had been waiting been waiting for months to get her revenge on him. But she refrained from beating him after he and Ajay reconciled. But now, she was making her hatred for the Detroit native evident. And her fiancé wasn't even trying to stop her. Chris should've known. Not even Alex was defending him.

But back to the present. Chris was wondering why he didn't see the signs clearly until know. Sure, he'd been jealous of how close Ajay was to Daniels. But now, Daniels was waiting for her in the entryway as she threw all of her clothes into a suitcase. Chris wondered to himself why he wasn't trying to stop her. But he knew now that, Daniels had his chance at Ajay. And she wouldn't stop him.

_I wish you'd unclench your fists_

_and unpack your suitcase_

_lately there's been too much of this_

_but don't think it's too late_

Ashton had her back to Chris as she continued packing. She finally finished and zipped the bag up. She rested her clenched fists on top of the luggage and just stood there, trying to hold back her tears. "I wish you'd unclench your fists," Chris whispered. Ashton's shoulders tensed. He wanted to tell her that he wished she'd unpack her suitcase to. But he knew she wouldn't.

"Chris, there's been to much of this in our relationship. I was stupid for ever thinking it would work out." she said, as she pulled the suitcase off the bed and rolled it out of the room. "Don't think it's too late!" I yelled after her. She turned around and glared at me. "What the hell does that mean?" she asked. "You haven't heard my side of the story, it's not too late for you to hear it and realize how stupid you're being," I told her.

_nothing's wrong_

_just as long as you know that someday I will_

"How can you feel that nothing's wrong? We're through, don't you get that?" she asked.

_someday, somehow_

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(you're the only one who knows that)_

"Chris." she stated. "Someday, somehow we'll make things alright between us. But not right now." she said. He opened his mouth to ask her something but she cut him off. "I know you're wondering when," she said. He sighed, "but you're the only one who knows that," he said.

_someday somehow _

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

"Someday Ashton, I hope we can be friends. Not right now, I get that. But I'm wondering when, when will you let this all go?" he asked. She just shook her head before walking down the hall to Daniels and leaving with him.

_well I'd hoped that since we're here anyway_

_we could end up saying_

_things we've always needed to say_

_so we could end up stringing_

Ajay and Daniels sat in his driveway, still in the car. Not sure what to do. "You okay Short Stack?" he asked the blond. She nodded stiffly but he didn't believe her. He leaned across the front seat and wrapped his arms around her. She turned into him and began crying. "Danny, why did he do it?" she asked. He shook his head, "i don't understand how any man could ever hurt you," he whispered.

She pulled back to look at him. "I promise you Ashton, I won't hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if I broke your heart," he told her, stroking her hair. She leaned back again, but this time, kissed him.

_now the story's played out like this_

_just like a paperback novel _

_let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of Hollywood horror_

Chris was sitting on his bed alone. He felt horrible and missed Ashton. And then there was that heated pit of jealousy in his stomach. Who knew what Daniels could be doing to Ashton right now. He sure as hell was probably flirting with her. They always did.

For some fucked up reason his life was turning out like a paperback novel. Just he was the bad guy in it, and Daniels was the night in shining armor. He wanted to rewrite this ending though, he wanted to win and get the girl. But she was gone. And he couldn't rewrite his life and he couldn't change what he did.

_nothing's wrong_

_just as long as you know that someday I will_

But could he live on the fact that somehow, one day they would work things out. Hell, he didn't even know when. But could that be the hope that kept him going without her. Could he live seeing her with Daniels everyday but drag on because he knew that she'd talk to him...someday...

_someday, somehow_

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(you're the only one who knows that)_

So, he made a pact with himself. He'd go on as if nothing was wrong. Because he knew Ashton kept her promises, and she had promised that they would make it right. Just not right now. He could understand how she needed her space.

But he couldn't help but anxiously wonder when she would talk to him again. He looked up when he heard a knock at the front door.

_someday somehow _

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(you're the only one who knows that)_

He got up and slowly walked to the door. Whoever was there was damn impatient. They'd knock, then ring the doorbell, knock again, ring the doorbell three more times. "I'm fucking coming!" he yelled at the door as he finally reached it. He opened it and was shocked to see Tessa Chandler standing there.

"What do you want?" he spat. She rolled her blue eyes, like she always did. "Chill out Harter, AJ made me promise I'd be civilized," she said, walking past him into the house. "I didn't invite you in," he growled. She shrugged. "If you're going to lose it, please don't punch me in the face again, and don't aim for the stomach, I could be possibly pregnant here," she said.

"You're pregnant?" he asked. She shrugged, "nah, but it made you think twice about attacking me," she pointed out as she stopped walking and turned to face him. "I would love to fucking kick you in the nuts right now," she said shaking her head. "What's stopping you?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, "my fiancé, and the fact that I don't like breaking promises," she said evenly.

They were silent for a while. "How's Joey?" Chris asked. "Ashton's son is fine, he's at home with AJ. I made him lunch before I came here," she said quietly. He sighed, "why are you being so nice?" he growled. "What happened to the psychotic woman who'd beat the shit out of me for saying one wrong thing. The woman who wouldn't forgive me because I punched her square in the jaw?" I asked.

"She's not here because I figured you were miserable enough already," she murmured.

_How the hell'd we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able_

_to see the signs that we missed_

_and try and turn the tables?_

"So why are you really here?" he asked the raven-haired woman. She frowned, "I thought for once I'd be the calm, listening, un-opinionated mediate that you need in this situation, instead of me being the antagonist or protagonist to you," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You lost me with your English Major terms," he said shaking his head. She sighed, "I'm hear to listen to your side of the story since no one else will," she said, her blue eyes meeting his. He was a little dumbfounded. Tessa hated him, why was she trying to help him. "And before you go thinking that I'm trying to help you, really I just want to know I have good reason to hate you and tell Ashton to never speak to you again," Tessa said quickly.

There we go, that was normal Tessa talk.

_now the story's played out like this_

_just like a paperback novel _

_let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of Hollywood horror_

They sat down across from each other at the kitchen table. Chris told her the whole story. Him and Ashton getting into a fight. He went to the bar, got drunk. Ashton came in, and Taylor kissed him. There really wasn't much to it. To Chris' surprise Tessa nodded and listened. She never once interrupted him.

When he was done with the story he looked up at Tess, waiting for his impending doom. "Why do you have such a problem with her adopting Joey?" Tessa asked him, playing with the end of her scarf.

_nothings wrong_

_just as long as you know that someday I will_

They talked for an hour or so. Much to the surprise of both. Tess finally sighed and stood up, "Joey and AJ are probably wondering where I am. I'd better go," she said, walking toward the front door. "Tessa," Chris called. She stopped and looked back.

"If you see Ashton. Tell her I said that someday I want to make all of this right with her." he said quietly. Tessa nodded as he looked down before she left.

_someday somehow _

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(you're the only one who knows that)_

"You're home." AJ said as his fiancée walked through the door. She nodded, "yeah. Where's Ashton? I thought'd she'd be here by now," the blue-eyed woman mused. AJ shrugged, "I dunno, she probably told Daniels she wanted to go to the beach," AJ said. "Yeah, probably," she said slowly, feeling in the pit of her stomach that they were doing something much more complicated than going to the beach.

"TESSIE!" Joey said, running over to the woman and hugging her legs. She smiled as she crouched down to kiss him on the cheek. "Hey Joester, sorry I took so long. Do you wanna watch a movie with me?" she asked. The blond boy nodded eagerly before he ran over to the couch and crawled up onto it, making himself comfortable.

Tess sat down next to the boy and he cuddled into her. AJ watched them from the doorway to the living room. A calm smile on his face. One day, she'd be sitting on that couch with a child of their own.

_someday somehow _

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(you're the only one who knows that)_

Ashton groaned as light filtered in through the window. She opened her eyes and looked around the unfamiliar bedroom. She turned her head and saw Daniels sleeping soundly next to her, with an arm draped loosely across her waist. She watched him sleep for a while as the events of last night returned to her.

Fuck, Joey was still at Tess and AJ's place. She had to go get him. She grinned as Danny opened his eyes and smiled up at her. Eh, the kid was fine with Tess. They could all wait.

_I know you're wondering when _

_(you're the only one that knows that)_

_I know you're wondering when_


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's part 2...i'm sorry if the ending is kinda weird, or sudden...But there ya go! Lol! I only own Tessa Chandler! Kennedy owns Ashton and i'm writing this for her! **

**Please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!! you guys are awesome!!!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_**Someday I'll Have Something Like You**_

_**Part 2  
**_

* * *

**_Something Like You_**

_**By Nsync**_

_**For Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

* * *

_**A What-if? Twoshot Song-fic, Daniels/Ashton**_

_So many times I thought I held it in my hands_

_but just like grains of sand _

_love slipped through my fingers_

_so many nights I asked the lord above_

_please make me lucky enough to find a love that lingers_

_something keeps telling me that you could be my answered prayer _

_you must be heaven sent, I swear, cause..._

Daniels woke up and saw Ashton curled up next to him, his arms wrapped around her waist. He couldn't believe it, she was—she was with him. It slowly sank in that he had a chance, really truly had a chance. He met Ashton's eyes, which had slowly opened. "Good morning Danny," she whispered. "You sleep well, Short Stack?" he asked. She nodded, "mmmhmm, you're warm," she murmured, snuggling into his chest.

He rubbed her bare back, "Short Stack, you gotta go get Joey. I don't know if AJ and Tess will appreciate keeping him for another day," he said quietly. "Ah, shit. I forgot," she muttered as she quickly got out of bed, gathering her clothes from the night before. "We forgot to get my suitcase out of the car," she said, running a hand through her bed-head hair.

He grinned as he watched her. He grabbed his boxers and slipped them on before getting up and wrapping his arms around her from behind. He grabbed her wrists, making her stop what she was frantically doing. "Calm down, Ashton," he whispered in her ear. She nodded, taking a deep breath. "Tess is gonna fucking cuss me out," she sighed. "Both of us, most likely," he agreed, resting his chin on her shoulder.

She grinned as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Alright, I'm calm. But I need to finish brushing my hair," she said smiling. "Right," he said letting her go and moving over to the closet to get dressed himself. When they were ready they got into the car and drove over to Tess and AJ's place.

//

"Ashton. Dan." AJ said, in a warning tone when he opened his front door. Ashton flinched at his tone. "Where's Joey?" I asked. AJ met my eyes, "he's with Tess, taking a bath." he answered. she frowned, "oh, I'm gonna go say hi," she said quickly before slipping into the house. It was spotless, due to both AJ and Tess' weird deals with keeping everything clean and in order.

Ashton couldn't say so much for her place. Well, it was Chris' place. But she'd have to go get the rest of her stuff, as well as Joey's. She walked into the bathroom. Upon hearing Tess' kid friendly voice she stopped short in the doorway and just watched. "It sounds like Mommy just got here," she said smiling at the little boy in the tub. "Mommy?" he asked. Tess nodded, "yeah." the boy clapped happily, "Danny?" he asked.

Tessa smiled "yep, Danny is here to then," she answered. "Yay!" he cried excitedly. "Alright, let's get you out of the tub and all dried off so you can see Mommy. If she'll come in here," Tess said as she lifted the boy out of the tub and set him down on the ground, wrapping a towel around him. She looked over her shoulder at Ashton as she dried him off.

Ashton walked into the master bathroom. "Momma!" the boy yelled as Tess got him dressed. "Say hi to Momma then go see Danny because Tessie needs to talk to your mom, okay?" she told the boy. He nodded before running over to his adopted mom. She sent him down the hall to where AJ and Daniels were before turning to the raven-haired woman.

Tess looked tired, correction, exhausted. "You suck, you know that? And I'm just being nice," Tess stated trying to mask her anger.

_something happens when you look at me I forget to speak_

_something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees go weak _

_could it be true is this what God has meant for me?_

_Cause baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me_

Danny looked at AJ. "I don't know how to explain it Al. I love her, I know it." the bald man stated, shrugging. AJ shook his head, "I can't believe you! She broke up with Harter yesterday. _YESTERDAY!_" AJ said, his eyebrows furrowing. "How could you do this!? She's in such an emotional delicate state! She has a son that she needs to take care of herself! Tess and I want to have our own kids! We can't be watching Joey all the damn time!" he growled.

Daniels stared at him, "why are you yelling at me about Joey! He's Ashton's kid! Yell at her!" Daniels shot back. "I know, that's what Tess should be doing any minute now!" he stated heatedly. "Uncle Danny!" Joey exclaimed as the young boy walked into the room. Shooting one last glance at AJ, Danny stooped down to pull the boy into his arms.

"You wanna go play outside with your uncles?" AJ asked Joey. The small boy nodded as the two men walked out to the backyard with the blond boy. Just as AJ was closing the doors he heard Tessa yelling. He sighed as he shut the door.

//

"Don't screw around with Daniels! You know he has real fucking feelings for you! I swear if you break his heart I'll fucking never forgive you." Tessa said, placing her hands on her hips. Ashton glared at her. "You're making it really easy to forgive myself for what I did with Jay and AJ, you know that? You're making me look like a goddamn angel!" the raven-haired woman yelled.

"Tess," Ashton said in a low voice. Tessa held up a hand, cutting her off. "Don't talk. I don't want to hear a word of any excuse you have." Tessa paused as she tried to calm herself down. "You-you didn't even call! Joey woke up at two am, freaking out and crying. I had to sleep in the bed with him. He woke up from nightmares every hour! Have you looked into some kind of professional help for him? Because he needs it or he'll never get over what his real mother did!" Tessa said, tears coming to her eyes.

Joey had been so worried and heartbroken when he woke up and Tessa told him Ashton wasn't there. She ran a hand through her long thick hair looking up at the blond. She shook her head, "I just, thought you were more responsible than that Ajay. And then, having a one night stand with Danny?" Are you serious with all of this?" she asked, throwing her hands out.

Ashton was silent.

_yeah yeah...something like you _

Joey was running around the yard laughing while AJ and Daniels stood off to the side, talking in heated whispers. "Al, I'm serious. I do love her," Danny growled. "Trust me Dan, I know," the Southern man muttered. "No, something just happens when she looks at me. I forget to speak. And when she kisses me my knees go weak. I never thought that something like this could happen to me Al, but it has," Danny said desperately.

AJ sighed. He knew what Daniels felt. The way he was talking was exactly how AJ had when he tried to tell everyone that he had fallen in love with Tess, after she had been dragged into the Mafia. "I get it, Dan. But..." AJ sighed, not knowing what else to say really.

_girl in your eyes I feel your fire burn _

_oh your secrets I will learn _

_even if it takes forever _

_with you by my side I can do anything _

_I don't care what tomorrow brings as long as we're together_

_my heart is telling me that you could be my meant to be_

_I know it more each time we touch, cause..._

Ashton stormed out of the bathroom, leaving Tessa standing there, leaning against the counter with her head in her hands. Ashton walked outside and saw her son rolling around in the grass with Daniels. It made her smile seeing the two of them together, getting along so well. But what Tessa had said kept ringing in her ears. Tessa could be damn straight with you when it comes to the truth. And she hadn't held back a bit when she yelled at Ajay.

"Where's Tess?" AJ asked the blond. She sent him a glare, "I don't really care." she wasn't going to admit Tess was right. She was going to be a total bitch about this all. AJ frowned, "please tell me you at least listened to what she had to say?" AJ asked. "In one ear and out the other," Ashton muttered. AJ now glared at her, "she's just trying to help you. She cares about your son! She cares about you!" And with that AJ walked back into the house to find his fiancée.

Daniels looked over at Ashton. He saw the anger burning in her eyes and he knew that she had gotten bitched at by Tess. He took a deep breath then walked over to Ashton. "Short Stack, can I talk to you?" he asked. "Let me just get Joey occupied," she said nodding as she called Joey into the house. Daniels followed them. Tessa and AJ were no where to be seen.

She turned on the TV and Joey was instantly glued to it. She turned to me and I pulled her into the kitchen. I pressed her against the wall and kissed her gently. I pulled away and looked down at her, she bit down on her bottom lip. "Ashton, I don't care what tomorrow brings, as long as we're together, I can do anything," he told her in a whisper.

Ashton's breath caught in her throat. "Every time I touch you, it just feels so right. And my heart is telling me that you and I are meant to be," he told her, running a hand through her hair.

_something happens when you look at me I forget to speak_

_something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees go weak _

_could it be true is this what God has meant for me?_

_Cause baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me_

He kissed her again, losing the ability to speak after he looked her in the eyes. Ashton felt her knees go weak from the vehemence of his kiss. When they pulled away she met his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him to her.

"I can't believe that something like you could happen to me," he whispered, not thinking Ashton had heard. But she had.

_something magical (something magical)_

_something spiritual (something spiritual)_

_something stronger than the two of us alone _

_something physical _

_something undeniable (undeniable)_

_nothing like anything(anything) that I've ever know_

_cause..._

They didn't know what. But something just happened between them. Something magical? Sure. Something spiritual? That's possible. Something stronger than the two of them alone? Definitely. It was physical, undeniable, and unlike anything that either of them had ever known.

_something happens when you look at me I forget to speak_

_something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees go weak _

_could it be true is this what God has meant for me?_

_Cause baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me_

Tess sighed as she leaned against her fiancé. They were watching Ashton and Daniels from the hallway, also keeping an eye on Joey. "I think they'll be okay," AJ whispered in Tess' ear. The raven-haired woman bit her lip, "yeah, I think so." AJ kissed her softly, as if to assure her it would.

Ashton looked up at Daniels, disengaging their mouthes. "I can't believe that something like _you _could happen to me," she whispered. Danny smiled down at her softly, "I love you Ashton." She grinned, burying her face in his chest, "I love you too," it came out muffled, but he heard. "Mommy?" Joey asked as he came over to them.

"Yes Joey." she said, picking him up. "Danny!" the boy cried, reaching over for the bald man that his mother loved.

_something happened..oohhh, can't believe that you happened to me..._

_hey, yeah..._


End file.
